Umehito Nekozawa X Reader
by jessicawinter
Summary: Will you be together or will the powers of his occult be to strong?
1. Chapter 1

"N-Nekozawa.." came a small voice,you slowly opened the door to his room since you didn't hear a reply."Nekozawa-Senpai are you in here?" you asked rather quietly nervously glancing around the room for any sign of him.

"Hello (y/n)" came a creepy voice right behind you,you jumped a small scream escaping your lips "U-umm...well..um...N-nevermind I'm sorry sorry for bothering you senpai!"you managed to stutter out then took off running.

little did you know that he had followed you "(y/n)!wait!" he called after you.  
>He finally managed to catch up to you, he grabbed your wrist spinning you around so you were facing him "I.." he panted completely out of breath,ending up leaning on you.<p>

"Nekozawa...Senpai..." you also trying to catch your breath."(y/n)...I was...Well..Beelzenef and I were w-" you cut him off by grabbing onto his cloak and pressing your lips against his,his eyes widen in shock but slowly close as he kisses you back slightly.

You slowly reach up and pull the hood of his cloak and wig off then run your hands through his golden pulls back slightly looking down at you in surprise "t-that was-" you cut him off again with another kiss but only a quick one before burying your face in his chest "Umehito" you mumble into his chest.

He wraps his arms around you while his as red as a tomato. "Shh (y/n)" he leans his head one yours sighing.  
>"I'll join your club" You mumble falling asleep against him. "Really?"he opens his eyes and looks down at you picking you up bridal style "mmhmm" you say before falling asleep. He takes you back to his room setting you on his bed,blowing out the candles before crawling into bed with you and pulling the blankets up over you both.<p>

"Good night (y/n)"


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to see a sleeping Nekozawa hugging your waist with his head on your chest.

"Umehito~" you say softly into his ear causing him to open an eye and look at you while a small blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"Yes (y/n)?" he asks closing his eye and nuzzling his face into your breasts,you squirm slightly turning a dark shade of red "N-Nekozawa" You whine covering your face with your hands "s-s-stop!" you manage to stutter out. He slowly pulls back then gets off the bed "I'm sorry' he says looking away.

You grab his shirt "its okay...it just..feels weird..." you blush,lean forward and bury your face in his back wrapping your arms around him. He turns around slowly and hugs back kissing the top of your head.

"I lo-" you cut him off by scrambling out of his arms and looking around "OMG WE HAVE CLASS!" you freak out " We're late i'm going to fail omg!" you say. He grabs your arm gently "(y/n)..yesterday was Friday today is Saturday we don't have class..." he says, you look at him dumbfounded "oh...yeah" you slowly say hiding your face in your hands feeling stupid " I-I'm sorry!" you say tearing up.

He strokes your hair " Hey its okay" he holds up Beelzenef and starts playing with him,you giggle and kiss Beelzenefs cheek then kissing Nekozawa quickly " so what were you saying before I got up?" you ask.

He turns dark red " O-Oh!n-nothing!" he says rubbing the back of his head all embarrassed and flustered. " Really? I was sure you started saying something..." you say tapping your chin in thought, he sighs glancing at Beelzenef who nods.

Nekozawa grabs your face gently looking you straight in the eyes then says

"I love you (y/n)"


	3. Chapter 3

You freeze turning a dark shade of red while he just stares into your (e/c)eyes it takes you a moment to realize you're holding your breath.

You lean up and kiss him quickly but passionately "I love you too Umehito" you say softly, he blushes then grins "I'm so g-" he gets cut off as your father bursts through the door "(y/n)! what do you think you're doing?! not coming home, not answering my calls?!to hang out with some boy!" he grabs you by the arm and drags you out the door. "You are to never see him again you hear me?" he keeps yelling while pulling you down the hall with him.

"but..why? he didn't do anything dad!hes a sweet guy he would never hurt me!" you say trying to free yourself from his grip "Hes a teenage boy the only thing on his mind is sex and I'm not letting my only daughter lose her virginity at sixteen!" he says as you get to the limo. " you're just scared...you're just scared I'll end up like mom! its your fault!yours! I'm not you and I never will be!" you scream running away from him "(y/n)!" he yells but you're already gone.

~Time Skip~

You sit in the grass and try to catch your breath, you don't even know where you are,you were so focused on getting away that you weren't paying attention to where you were going.

You start sobbing and grab your phone dialing Nekozawas number " hello (y/n)?are you okay?" he asks "Umehito! please come and get me!" you say sobbing even more " I'll be right there I promise" he hangs up and you're left sitting there cold and alone while you wait for the love of your life to come take you away from this dark unknown area.


	4. Chapter 4

"(y/n)!" you hear Nekozawa call your name as hes running toward you, " Umehito!" you yell and jump into his arms clinging to the man you love. " I'm so sorry about earlier...I wish your father didn't hate me so much.." he says while bowing his head and hiding his face behind his wig and hood.

" I don't care what he thinks" you say tilting his chin towards you " I love you and that's all that matters okay?" you lean in and kiss him, he kisses back and lifts you off the ground and into his arms. "should I take you home?" he asks quietly while leaning his forehead against yours.

"can I come to your house?" you ask looking up at him with puppy eyes "if that's what you want" he says with a slight blush,he walks to the vehicle and gets in with you, while still holding you in his arms he closes the door and nuzzles your shoulder " I love you too".

before you know it hes fast asleep with his face buried in the crook of your neck, you giggle and slip his wig and hood off. " I love you more~" you whisper and kiss his head.

~Time Skip~

"Umehito~ wake up we're here~" you say and poke his shoulder trying to wake him up but he just groans in response and pulls you closer to him. " we have arrived" says the driver, Nekozawa opens his eyes quickly at the sound of the drivers voice, a dark blush spreading across his face " r-right" he says as he gets out and walks toward the house with you.

Nekozawa takes you inside and shows you around while being greeted by the maids he leads you upstairs "BIG BROTHER!" you hear a little girl shout as she runs towards Nekozawa " Kirimi!" Nekozawa says to her as he gently lifts her off the ground and spins her around.

you smile shyly at Kirimi who noticing you for the first time says " hi" quietly but with a smile on her face, "Kirimi this is (y/n)my...uh..girlfriend.." he says blushing once again. At the mention of girlfriend Kirimi starts to giggle " big brother has a girlfriend!" she squeals. "Kirimi!" whines Nekozawa as he gently sets her down only to have her run downstairs to tell everyone about her big brothers girlfriend.

you wrap your arms around him and kiss his cheek, " come on I'll show you my room" he says before leading you to his room. " Umehito..." you say pulling him closer to you, " yes?" he asks wrapping his arms around your waist " I love you" you say and kiss him passionately.


End file.
